The Modern Four
The Modern Four '''(also called '''The Futuristic Four) is a crossover between Meet the Robinsons,'' The Incredibles,'' Bolt, and Big Hero 6. Though it is a fairly new crossover, it is gaining growing attention in the RotBTD fandom. In this crossover, the main characters are Wilbur Robinson, Violet Parr, Penny Forrester and Hiro Hamada (in some cases, Riley from[[Inside Out (2015)| Inside Out]], Tip from Home, Vanellope from Wreck-it Ralph, and several other younger characters are added in as well). About the Fandom The exact origins of this EU are unknown, but all of the characters used in the crossover have been side characters in the RotBTD fandom for a long time (especially Wilbur and Violet). Since all the characters from modern times, and with the popularity of pairings such as Willet and Hirenny, many fans decided to put them together in a crossover. Since it is not canon, ideas for this crossover are shown through fanart, videos, and fanfiction. Since the possibility of time travel in this universe is canon through Wilbur's time machine, it is possible that he could bring many of the crossover characters in the RotBTD universe from different time periods together. Popular AUs *Modern AU *Hogwarts AU *Superhero AU *Descendants AU *Time Travel AU *Sci-Fi AU *Arcade AU *Inside Out AU *Hybrid AU *Code Lyoko AU *Avengers AU *Power Rangers AU *Scooby-Doo AU Popular Ships Featured Characters Hiro Hamada Hiro is often considered the "brains " and the leader of the group because of his high knowledge of science and technology. As with the other members of Big Hero 6, Hiro would be the guy who " upgrades " the rest of the team, allowing them to perform at their full potential. Violet Parr Having come from a family of superheroes, Violet has the most experience with vigilante-ism, and is the only one that actually has supernatural powers (as opposed to being powered by science). As the only member of the group who doent live in a spotlight of some sort, as well as her ability to turn invisible, Violet can be an aid in stealth missions (assuming that the Modern Four make up their own superhero team aside from Big Hero 6 or The Incredibles). Wilbur Robinson Wilbur can be considered the comic relief of group, as well as guy with the transport. (Time Machine). Coming from a famous family, it is also possible that Wilbur has connctions of some sort with many people--this could help if the group needs to gather information from others. His abilities in karate and weapons such as the Chargeball Glove (from the Meet the Robinsons Video Game) he may appear in Superhero AU fanfictions. Penny Forrester Depending on which identity of Penny's is used (ie spy or actress), her role in the dynamic of the group may vary. In the superhero team type of story, her spy persona often used. As the title implies, she is a spy, and her experience could in handy for stealth missons, much like Violet. Her acting skills could also play a role. In the less fantastical/sci-fi AUs, the more passive and average version of Penny can be found. Vanellope von Schweetz Oustide of the Arcade AU, and in a Modern AU, Vanellope would be considered a delinquent or hyper. If in a Superhero AU, her abilities in "glitching" could be in trade for teleportation. Her racing skills may also be mentioned, depending on the alternate universe. Tip Tucci Tip is the sassy and spunky one of the group. She is brave and determined, which provides the group with a quick-thinking and resourceful ally in their midst. Riley Andersen Riley is sometimes seen as the sporty member of the group, when it comes to hockey. She is also placed as the captain of their own hockey team or teaches them how to play the sport. Known Examples Fanfiction #Futuristic Four by BamBrixBam #The modern four by frostbittenprincess15 Mockup Art Modern four 14.jpg Modern four hirenny 2.jpg Modern four hirenny.jpg Modern four willet 1.jpg Modern four 13.jpg Modern four 12.jpg Modern four 11.jpg Modern four 10.jpg Modern four 9.jpg Modern four 8.jpg Modern four 7.jpg Modern four 6.jpg Modern four 4.jpg Modern four 3.jpg Modern four 2.jpg Modern four 1.jpg The Modern Four with Tip Tucci and Vanellope.jpg|The Modern Four: The Modern Four with Tip and Vanellope Mtibhb 7.png Mtibhb 2.png Mtibhb.png Modern four bih thing i guess.jpg Modern four thing i guess.jpg Ff5.png Ff4.png Ff3.png Ff2.png Ff1.png Whoa tenny.JPG Chasing by the bad guys of dr calico by abigailbreslin-d8nz1do.jpg I can t leave without you by abigailbreslin-d975n5j.jpg Sft university by darkmousyxkagome-d9m1at3.jpg That s a keeper by abigailbreslin-d9dn12q.jpg the_modern_four__flying_high_by_1joydreamer-d8wwxeb.jpg the_modern_four__jailbirds_by_1joydreamer-d8wwhda.jpg the_modern_four__time_machine_by_1joydreamer-d8xesy0.jpg the_modern_four__villains_united_by_1joydreamer-d8wlx6j.jpg oh_gad_by_abigailbreslin-d8ny9kg.jpg Hqdefault345.jpg 1095d96105abe0b4c5657dc0f303c5f7.jpg 3318b95ccd4d5a6ebee9404c2205bda0.jpg 13573578_1735199030101243_1185969772_n.jpg c80bf1bbec011cf5d721a33d7fd0e04f.jpg Code Morden.png the_modern_four__trouble_by_1joydreamer-d8wj271.jpg 1cb19b8364193f5fd286ba2bdf3859c0.jpg d4953d84fffb9f8afbbf4789cdf30a52.jpg the_modern_four__photo_troubles_by_1joydreamer-d8wdm7w.jpg Futuristic Four - The Amazing Spider-Man AU.jpg|The Amazing Spider-Man AU 11849801 1477424845892428 820669632 n.jpg 14677287 1218957288178473 2855815456957136896 n.jpg 14711933 317031675320328 4329851368270462976 n.jpg 11247540_496636423837553_77110541_n.jpg 11324959_404911149709025_488430873_n.jpg 11245865_867354736669189_1243641486_n.jpg 13388640_882544708547372_723470553_n.jpg 11325980_191639271173975_1747102573_n.jpg 11375826_1472075883091339_1016004389_n.jpg 11325455_128897220782150_1411870014_n.jpg 11348116_459380057568929_1466283999_n.jpg 1689846_122484438093355_422813339_n.jpg Futuristic Four - Now You See Me AU.jpg|Now You See Me AU Modern Four - Mission Impossible; Rogue Nation AU.jpg|Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation AU 14027257 654286331392416 1484283687 n.jpg 11377554_1593929637524005_204805700_n.jpg|Grown Up 11421804_280963165407637_1229461797_n.jpg 11313567_476484215856692_457200371_n.jpg 11208109_481093048710430_2003985615_n.jpg 12230826_1065379970159010_602234480_n.jpg 11821781_116804778667406_250348561_n.jpg large8907.png 12568723_1016234961752807_1438859386_n.jpg 11356358_830223640418771_1851226783_n.jpg Fanart Modern four 18.png Mtibhb 6.png Mtibhb 5.jpg Mtibhb 4.jpg Mtibhb 3.jpg The Modern Four Crests.JPG|link=http://frie-ice.deviantart.com/art/The-Modern-Four-Crests-635011795 commission;_modern_big_four_by_hiddenwriterspirit-dahjg22.png 12530804_1052581718117507_632539710_n.jpg 12224389 1542977575992181 1591463167 n.jpg 12269805 1510588979268991 2078723149 n.jpg 12269988 168760353476616 1464242088 n.jpg 12277420 916080388439254 5118889 n.jpg Live Action Art 12965238_1155297791187669_448778970_n.jpg 11385191_701544696623776_1172343232_n.jpg 11380759_1581089288825111_2139866904_n.jpg YouTube *Futuristic Four Trailer 1 by Brixie Ann *Meet the Incedible Big hero Bolt by Futuristic Four *Futuristic Four - Superhero by Brixie Ann *Futuristic Rangers Trailers by Brixie Ann Category:Extended Universes Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Incredibles Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Bolt Category:Home Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Fanfiction Category:Inside Out